Total Drama School
by RaWrLeSsDiNo
Summary: SlASH! APPS OPEN! Contestants will have to compete in challenges based on school experiences! Every person that appys is chosen.
1. Chapter 1

So, I want to try something again. This is going to be one of those 'staring you' stories.

Total Drama School

Summary: contestants will have to compete in challenges based on school experiences. They will also have to compete in for the best grades in the following classes band, English, speech, math, tech(computers), art, history, heath, athletics, parenting and cooking.

Warnings

Slash and some rude comments

Rating: t

Number of weeks (unofficial):24

Number of contestants (subject to change): 26

Application

First Name:

Middle name:

Last Name:

Gender:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Race:

Weight:

Height:

Shoe size:

Casual wear:

Formal wear:

Swim wear:

Athletic wear:

Sleep wear:

Shoes:

Personality:

Personality type (not very important):

Sexual Orientation:

Grades:

Home life:

School life:

Bullied:

Music:


	2. Chapter 2

! I am totally in love with all the people that were sent in! Everyone that was sent is chosen and has a spot on the show. Oh and by the way there is not going to be an overall winner and no one going to go home till the end of the show. Okay, I have 11 girls and 2 boys. There is going to have 30 people on the show. It is okay to send in more than one person! Oh you really don't have to fill out the entire application. Oh, to the review who said they vague, you did great!

Application

First Name:

Middle name:

Last Name:

Gender:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Race:

Weight:

Height:

Shoe size:

Casual wear:

Formal wear:

Swim wear:

Athletic wear:

Sleep wear:

Shoes:

Personality:

Personality type (not very important):

Sexual Orientation:

Grades:

Home life:

School life:

Bullied:

Music:

Single:


	3. Chapter 3

So, I've deiced that that anyone sent in gets a spot on the show. I still need more people before I can start writing the actual show. I already have an idea of who I want to together. I will pming everyone with who I want their person/people to check and see if that's Alright with them. But, I can't pair people up yet because 1. I don't have enough straight guys to pair with the straight girls 2. Because almost everyone sent in is straight. So, I need more straight guys. If you send in a girl can you at least make them bi because I'm having trouble pairing up all the girls with guys? Oh, and need more bi and gay guys too. So, too be honest all I really need is more guys in general. Still feel free to send females but please make them bi. Thanks!

Application

First Name:

Middle name:

Last Name:

Gender:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Race:

Weight:

Height:

Shoe size:

Casual wear:

Formal wear:

Swim wear:

Athletic wear:

Sleep wear:

Shoes:

Personality:

Personality type (not very important):

Sexual Orientation:

Grades:

Home life:

School life:

Bullied:

Music:

Single:


	4. Chapter1

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I want to be a student

I want to live close to Total Drama High

Well pack your bags because I've already made student council

Everything to prove nothing in my way

I'll go to college one day

Cause I want to be a student

Nanana'nanana nana nana

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be a student

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be a student

"Hello, class, My names is Mrs. Potter and I will be your speech teacher till the season is over…umm Mr. Chris Mclean told me I was in charge of explaining this whole thing to you…" she stopped suddenly and started staring at the door like her true love is going to walk in the room.

"Hey, I'm Aphrodite. Is it just me or is our teacher insane, "Aphrodite said as brushed her long burgundy red hair. She was wearing a purple tube top with rhinestones shaped like tiara on her shirt sleeve and shrot white shorts with rhinestones around the pockets.

"I think she is fine," Said a girl as she was staring into Aphrodite's ice cold blue eyes. Those eyes! They seem to be staring in to my soul, they seem lonely. Why is she so lonely?

"Well I guess everybody's views are different," Aphrodite said. Why is such a beautiful girl like her mumbling? When Aphrodite said beautiful she meant beautiful. She had long pitch black hair tied back with a purple hair tie into a low ponytail and in her bangs she had a hairclip shaped like a bat pulling her bangs away from her face. She was wearing a button up dress that was pitch black on the top and snow white on the bottom of the dress and an necklace that reads Baby Bambina, the necklace has a small midnight black on the chain. As for socks and shoes she wears knee-high flawless socks and black mary-janes. Oh, my her eyes are to die for, she has light purple eyes that seem to look like they never end.

"Hey, what's your name anyway," Aphrodite asked the quiet beauty.

"s-Scarletta," Scarletta answered back. Why is she still talking to me?

Suddenly, the wood door opened and in walked a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was wearing a navy businesses suit and dark red shoes. He had blonde hair that came down to his shoulders. He started talking to Mrs. Potter about a topic that no one in the class knew about nor cared about.

"Hey, Draco are you doing okay" Paul-lee whispered to his twin brother.

"I'm trying really hard not too but I can feel it rising in my chest," he said as he looked at his twin brother. It's amazing how we can be twins Draco thought. We are so different yet, it feels like we are the same. It's odd, how I was born with blonde hair and he was born with brown hair(that he died red) but, at least we both have dark brown eyes, Draco thought. Are clothing style is different too. I always wear forest green tights and a puffy snow white shirt and a leather belt with a dragon on the buckle and he always wears a deep black hoodie that has a silver dragon on it and black cargo pants and studded belt, Draco thought.

"Well just try to hold it in," Paul-lee said as light as he can.

"Paul-lee you don't know what it's like," Draco said so quietly that Paul-lee barely heard him

"Well, I can't know if you don't tell me,"

" It's like having to always having to hold stuff in, it's Kind of like when a dragon evolves from a fish, you know as a fish he had so much to say but he had to hold it in, and when he turned into a dragon he could say anything he wanted to, but he just couldn't. It like he couldn't say barely anything because he would end up hurting someone's feelings and then he would be labeled as a jerk but he couldn't help it. It's like he had an urge to shout something out and he would just do but, he would be completely oblivious that he even said it. Does that make any sense?"

"But the dragon could have fought the urge to shout it out in the first place and he could have shouted out all the stuff that he did and then he wouldn't be labeled as a jerk,"

"That's great Paul-lee, that's exactly what I do every day. I can't seem to succeed, though," Draco said as he laughed so hard. Hearing the door slam Draco looked up and noticed that the man (who he assumed was the principle) left the room and left a stack of papers sitting on Mrs. Potter's desk.

"I am so sorry class for the interruption. Anyway, I was told by the principle that I was to explain all of this to you," she said as she gestured around the room.

"See, I told you she's insane," Aphrodite whispered loudly to her quiet beauty, Scarletta.

"I-I think…. That she has...a-a gift..," Scarletta whispered back to the girl that wouldn't leave her alone.

"Class, I think it time I start explaining. So, for the next two months you will be required to attend class and compete in various activities that you would most likely get in a high school setting. Mr. Chris Mclean deiced that there will be zero people kicked off the show and that everyone will win at least one title and one reward. Your classes that your will have to take are speech (which will be taught by me) English(which will be taught Mr. Peanut), home ec(which will be taught by Mr. loveless , computers(which will be taught by Mrs. Battelle),Heath( which will be taught by Mr. L),Band (which will be taught by Count D), Athletics( which will be taught by Mr. Wolfrum),History( which will be taught by Mr. Dragoon), Art( which will be a student teaching class) and math (which will be taught by Mrs. Dragoon). After your classes you will have time to talk to the counselor, socialize and study. Then you will report to your dorm room (that you will have to share with someone) and go to sleep and start the process over again," she said like she was hurrying.

"For your first speech, your will write about yourself. It will be due in two days."

The whole class moaned and started working on their speech.

A/N: I know that was a crappy way to end the chapter, but I'm tried to succeed but, I don't think I did. Sorry about the massive wait. I also apologize is your OC was not mentioned in this chapter but, I couldn't seem to fit everyone in. And yes, you will get to read their speeches. I had fun writing this chapter. Oh, by the way the male teachers names (expect for Mr. Dragoon) were named after anime people. Another thing you probably confused about the whole conversation that Paul-lee and Draco had but, you will understand as the chapters progress. Once again, I apologize for being super late. Please tell me if you liked it or not because some people don't seem to like my writing style. So, if you don't please let me know so I can try to write in a way that you will like. Oh, I am in the process of trying to find a beta reader so if you know one please let me know. Thanks and good-bye.


End file.
